Chitenshi
Chitenshi '(智天使 , ''Cherubim) are a sub-type of Hollow that were created by Shunkun in an attempt to recreate the first Shadow. When his initial experiment failed, Shunkun decided to use his love for angelic symbology in the creation of a new race, one he could use to take down the Gotei 10 and establish the Awai as the dominant power in Soul Society. Overview Chitenshi are a type of hollow that had their masks partially removed, and the stripped chains of fate from fallen Shinigami implanted into their Hollow holes, forcing them into a state somewhere between Demi-Hollow and Arrancar. They differ from Arrancar in that they do not possess intelligence much greater than a typical Hollow, and in that they are completely subservient to their creator. This is one of the reasons behind their names- Shunkun was making an illusion to the fact that the biblical angels were blindly subservient. '''Transformation Process Shunkun and the upper seats of the Awai are the only souls who know how to create a Chitenshi. Once a Hollow is captured, the Awai use a special Kido spell to remove its mask but subdue the gains in reasoning and intelligence an Arrancar would normally achieve. To finish the job, a chain of fate, most often stripped from a fallen Shinigami or one of Shunkun's 'volunteers', is implanted into the Hollow's skin, usually inside its Hollow hole. This changes the Hollow's appearance further, giving it a mostly humanoid look. As with Arrancar, the higher the class of Hollow, the more human it looks as a Chitenshi. 'Behavior' Chitenshi are of average intelligence and have reasoning skills similar to middle-class Arrancar. However, unlike their maskless counterparts, Chitenshi are bound to their creators through the Kido spell used to make them. They are completely subservient to Shunkun, and view him as their god. Also unlike Arrancar, Chitenshi are mostly docile and will not attack unless ordered to- however, most are under orders to attack Gotei members and allies on sight. Each Chitenshi, unlike the Shadow who lose all individuality, has a distinct personality that seems to be a combination of the Shinigami and Hollow it was made from. 'Appearance' Chitenshi are all humanoid in appearance, with individual characteristics as diverse as the Shinigami and Hollows they were made from. Most of them favor their looks after the Shinigami, and several Gotei members have recognized fallen comrades in the faces of the Chitenshi. Every Chitenshi has a Hollow hole with a chain visible inside the hole- some have their chains connecting to the front and back in a loop, some simply have the chain connecting to the top and bottom of their holes. They also retain pieces of their masks, which are always seen somewhere on their heads, and each has distinct, tattoo-like markings on their bodies. Finally, an addition Shunkun made to further their angel symbology are wings and halo-like projections of energy, made from the Chitenshi's spiritual pressure. Physiology: Hole: ''' '''Tenfū (天封, Heavenly Seal): Tenibutsu (天遺物, Heavenly Relics): Zankūdō A Zankūdo (斬空洞, Hollow Cutter) is what remains of the Shinigami half of a Chitenshi's Zanpakutō. Powers and Abilities *'Body Duplication:' *'Paralyzing Agent:' *'Soul Disguise:' *'Cero' (虚閃, Hollow Flash): *'Hanhō '(半歩, Half-step): *'Naiteki Akari' (内的明り, Inner Light): Destruction Trivia